


Esa vieja pandilla mía

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horror Shorts [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, Inspired by..., Mexican Horror, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marigraciela feels lonely when Manny and Frida are going to the carnival,Pablo got violin practice and Lucia going to the beauty pageant. Based on the cartoon "That Old Gang of Mine"





	1. Chapter 1

Marigraciela was crying until a black cat named Juan Caricolo walked to her.

"What's the matter senorita" A black cat asked Marigraciela.

Marigraciela said "Wait you can talk?!"

"It's a long story Why so blue Muñeca"

Marigraciela take a deep breath and decided to tell Juan Caricolo "Just i came home from visit my grandma. But my friends are busy"

A black cat said "Your friends are too busy."

Marigraciela continued sadly "Manny and Frida are going to the carnival, Pablo has violin practice and Lucia is going to a girly beauty pageant that she didn't like. Phooey"

Marigraciela: Gee but i give the world to see

That old gang of mine.

Marigraciela resumed crying.

But a black cat just have an idea.

"Hey i got an idea what if i cheer you up." A black cat asked Marigraciela who stopped crying.

Marigraciela wiped her tears away. "How could you going to do that without a boy's help"

"Wait here"

Juan Caricolo: Gee but i give the world to see

That old gang of mine

Miracle City Streets

"Hold it i know actually how to play!"

"Hmm something classy, entertaining, comforting"

"How about Que Linda Manito"

"No"

"Lady Gaga"

"No we need something comforting. No one has ever use for decades. Something with jazz not Lady Gaga"

But a idea popped into his brain.

Juan snapped his fingers "I got it! Play the Piano"

"I'm a captain not a musician but if you insist"

A white cat began to play the piano.

Juan Caricolo: Join in and sing

Cats: Join in and sing

Juan Caricolo: Come on and sing

Cats: Come on and sing

Juan Caricolo: Just like old times

Cats: Just like old times

Juan Caricolo: Get in the Swing

Cats: Get in the Swing

Juan Caricolo and the Cats: Let our voices ring out and sing about 

That old gang of mine.

Captain Fluffy Pants: That old gang of mine

Juan Caricolo said "Follow my lead Muchachos"

Juan Caricolo: Gee but I'd give the world to see  
That old gang of mine  
I can't forget that old quartette that sang "Sweet Adeline"  
Goodbye forever, old fellows and gals  
Goodbye forever, old sweethearts and pals  
Gee but I'd give the world to see  
That old gang of mine  
I've got a longing way down in my heart  
For that old gang that has drifted apart  
They were the best pals that I ever had  
I never thought that I'd want them so bad

Juan and Cats: Gee but I'd give the world to see  
That old gang of mine  
I can't forget that old quartette that sang "Sweet Adeline"  
Goodbye forever, old fellows and gals  
Goodbye forever, old sweethearts and pals

Captain Fluffy Pants: Gee but I'd give the world to see

Juan and Cats: That old gang of mine

The family walked inside the streets and saw the cats finishing up their song. Instead of screaming, the family gave them a applause.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the park....

"Stop this childish nonsense and grow up!" a woman yelled at Marigraciela.

"You come here and act like a proper lady!" another woman yelled at Marigraciela

But something's scary is going to happen

When the angry women take a look at the cats, they screamed in horror.

"Ay! A black cat!"

"Devil's creatures!"

"You ladies need to act your age"

"Ay! it talks"

The women running away screaming.

"Thank Dios i thought i was a goner if it weren't for you and your friends" Marigraciela said to Juan Caricolo. "So what was it that you're doing to cheer me up"

"Can you sing"

Marigraciela felt confused "Yeah why"

"Fluffy Pants would you please"

Captain Fluffy Pants plays the piano again.

Marigraciela takes a deep breath

Marigraciela: I've got a longing way down in my heart  
For that old gang that has drifted apart  
They were the best pals that I ever had  
I never thought that I'd want them so bad

Juan and Cats: Gee but I'd give the world to see  
That old gang of mine

Marigraciela: I can't forget that old quartette that sang "Sweet Adeline"

Pink cats and Red cats: Sweet Adeline

Juan and Cats: Goodbye forever, old fellows and gals  
Goodbye forever, old sweethearts and pals

Marigraciela: Gee but I'd give the world to see

Juan and Cats: That old gang of mine

After the song ends, Pablo heard Marigraciela humming a old song.

Juan Caricolo meows at Pablo who screamed

Marigraciela said "Pablo it's just a cat named Juan Caricolo."

Pablo gulped.


End file.
